


Book 5: Life

by A_Bored_Writer



Series: Korrasami Family [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Continuation, F/F, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Omega Asami Sato, Pregnancy, Smut, enjoy :), more tags will be added, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: A continuation of Legend of Korra that has fluff, smut, and an overall feel of family and life.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I’m hoping that I can actually finish a story when I get the ideas for them and I feel really good about this one. Enjoy!

_Korra and Asami were special. When they first met, they weren’t so fond of each other, but over time as they went and saved the world together several times, they soon became inseparable. Korra felt as if something was missing if Asami wasn’t there with her to share her jokes or just brighten the room with her smile. Korra thought that she just thought of Asami as her best friend but after Kuvira destroyed Asami and her father’s hummingbird suit and Korra didn’t see Asami eject at first, she felt her heart shatter. Once she saw Asami’s parachute with Asami attached to it, the amount of relief that flooded through her was enough to realize that these feelings were slowly changing._

_Once they all grouped up again after the intense battle and Korra came out with Kuvira out of the vines, Korra immediately spotted Asami. She almost ran to her, but the weight of Kuvira leaning on Korra for support kick-started her memory that she had to attend to Kuvira first. After Kuvira was dealt with, Korra pulled Asami aside. They held an embrace that felt longer than one for an ordinary friend, of even a best friend. They pulled away and Korra took Asami’s hands._

_“Asami, I— I need to talk with you about something that’s been on my mind recently,” Korra said, looking at Asami’s jade green eyes._

_“Yes, Korra? Is something wrong?” Asami asks, a furrow making a small dimple between her cleanly kept eyebrows._

_“No, nothing’s wrong, per say, but I need to tell you that I don’t see you as a friend. I see you as more than that. I hadn’t realized it until I saw your hummingbird suit get destroyed and I couldn’t fathom the thought of you not being by my side anymore. I don’t know how you feel, but—,” Korra said until something interrupted her speech. Asami leant down and pressed a feather-light kiss to her lips. It was quick, almost as if it didn’t happen, but Korra laced her fingers into Asami’s hair and pulled her down for another kiss. Asami’s lips felt perfectly shaped to Korra’s. The bow of her lips pressed decadently into Korra’s and Korra felt like her knees would buckle. Asami pulled away, giving a chaste goodbye kiss before standing back up to her full height._

_“I don’t know about you, but to me I feel as if that was perfect,” Asami said, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks._

_“I’d have to say that I agree,” Korra laughed before pulling Asami into another kiss, just as sweet._

That led them to today. Asami’s alarm just went off, Asami sighed and pressed her back into the front of her beautiful girlfriend. Asami had no doubts that they’d stay together indefinitely, but going through the stages had been fun. The way Korra courted Asami like she was a princess made Asami feel special and loved, as well as cared for. Asami rolled onto her other side so she could view her lovers face, smooth and carefree as she slept.

They had yet to mate but Asami hoped it’d happen soon. With a small smile, reserved for only Korra, she leans forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Korra’s nose, then the bridge of her nose, to the space between her brows, then finishing on Korra’s lips. After a few small pecks, Korra smiled into the fourth kiss, countering with one of her own. Korra’s arms wrapped themselves around Asami’s pajama-clad waist and pulled her close so Korra could press a couple kisses to Asami’s jaw.

“Mm… Good morning,” Korra said in between kisses to Asami’s jaw.

“Good morning,” Asami said, both of their voices rough and scratchy from lack of use during their sleep. Asami smiles down at Korra before she lightly pushed some of Korra’s bedhead off of her forehead. Korra nuzzles into the touch, taking ahold of her hand to press a kiss to the palm.

“Do you have to go to work today?” Korra asked, not exactly a whine, but enough to show a childish want in her tone.

“Sadly yes. Raiko keeps hammering on me to figure out these vines and the damaged buildings. I’m about to damage _his_ building if he keeps asking though,” Asami said, her joke at the end holding some water.

“I can go talk to him if you want,” Korra said, a smirk playing at her lips. “I can show him how the Avatar keeps sure her lady is kept mentally sane.”

“As much as I’d love to see that, this is what’s keeping my business afloat right now. That and the railway systems into the Earth Kingdom,” Asami explained, resting her forehead against Korra’s.

“Well, if you need me to do anything, I’ll do it,” Korra said with a grin and a kiss to Asami’s lips.

“Thank you,” Asami said, pushing up with her hands and climbing over Korra to get ready for the day. Korra just simply flipped over and buried her face into the soft pillows of Asami’s bed. Asami got dressed and walked over to the bed where the dozing Avatar lay and kissed the back of her head. “I’ll see you later, don’t sleep in too late,” Asami said as she rubbed her hand down Korra’s muscular back. Asami would always appreciate the muscle tank that Korra wore to bed.

Korra simply muffled something that sounded like a ‘goodbye see you later’ and fell right back asleep. It only made Asami’s smile brighter.

-

Later that evening, Tenzin and the rest of the airbenders had Korra and Asami over for dinner. Pema was in the kitchen finishing up the final touches on dinner and Asami went to go help, leaving Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo alone with Korra as Tenzin was taking an important phone call.

“Sooo… What’s going on with you and the pretty lady?” Meelo asked with a sly smirk and the raise of his eyebrow. Meelo had just presented as an Alpha, same as Jinora, but Ikki was shown to be an Omega.

“I’m courting her as my omega. I’m fairly certain we’ll mate but the process is fun to go through. Meelo, Jinora, Ikki, never rush your love with somebody. If the time is right, the time is right. Take that as some sisterly-Avatar advice,” Korra said as she stood up to go help in the kitchen.

Meelo turned to his sisters and said, “Well what’s that supposed to mean?”

Jinora just held back her laugh and continued reading her book. Ikki sighed like a love-sick teenager and stared

off into space. Meelo turned back to his spot, his head in his hand and huffed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Pema, Asami, and Korra helped finish, well mainly Pema and Asami since Korra was just watching Asami work. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her sleeves were pulled up to her elbows, showing off her toned forearms. Pema eventually walked out, taking a couple dishes to the dining hall. Asami was about to turn and follow with more dishes but Korra stopped her.

“I just wanted to kiss you,” Korra said as she pulled Asami in for a brief kiss. Korra pulled back and watched as Asami’s eyes opened, the green orbs flecked with hazel brown filled with joy, her pupils slightly dilated. Korra have her another chaste kiss and helped bring plates to the table.

Tenzin was finally seated at the head of the table, the children in their spots with Bolin and Opal seated too. Korra greeted the couple and sat next to Bolin, Asami on the opposite side of her. Korra laced her fingers with Asami’s and began eating. Pema made a delicious Vegetarian Kung Pao Tofu recipe with dumplings and everybody was silent as they ate. That is until Meelo tried to steal one of Ikki’s dumplings and a fight broke out between siblings. Tenzin immediately instructed them to sit back down and eat or they’d be sent to bed early. They groaned but complied and did as they were told, Korra just sat there trying not to laugh.

“So, Korra, my esteemed friend, what have you been up to?” Bolin asked, slurping some of the bok choy into his mouth.

“Well, I’ve been trying to help out around Republic City and meeting with the Council regularly to give my ‘Avatar’s Opinion on the matter,’” Korra said, her face conveying her boredom at the task. “Other than that I’ve been trying to keep my head cool with Raiko but that man is something else. I don’t know how one can be so infuriating.” Asami huffed in agreement.

“He’s like that with everyone,” Asami said, eating some tofu from the dish.

“Sounds boring, but interesting. Varrick has been making me star in his advermovers to promote his Varri-Cakes and other things. I’ve definitely gained a few pounds from that,” Bolin laughed, patting his gut.

“I bet. Those things are incredibly unhealthy,” Korra said.

After they all finished, Pema commandeered the kids to help her clean up dinner, politely declining Asami’s request to help.

“Honey, go home. We can manage,” Pema said with a proud gleam in her eye. “Also keep an eye on Korra. She’s still a kid at heart.”

Asami laughed. “You’re definitely right about that. She’s lucky she’s a cute kid at heart.”

They parted ways, Korra and Asami heading back to Asami’s mansion. Mako’s family were still at the Estate so Korra and Asami have been staying in an unoccupied wing to stay away from the noise. A cranky Korra is not a fun situation. They got ready for bed and slid in under the sheets, Asami resting her head on Korra’s chest. Korra ran her fingers through Asami’s dark hair as they both fell asleep. It sure felt great to fall asleep in each other’s arms. That could be agreed upon on both ends.


	2. Thin Ice Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra comes home and is ready to show Raiko what’s up when Asami manages to calm her down. Fluff and then some steam in the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this chapter in half, that’s why it’s so short, and the second part of this chapter later but enjoy!

A few weeks had passed and Korra continued with her courting of Asami. She’d gift Asami jewelry and small trinkets with the hopes of securing Asami’s affection, which she did of course. Asami always felt touched when Korra would do such nice things for her, but Asami felt the need to let Korra know that it wasn’t necessary. Korra had just gotten home after a long day at the City Hall, discussing gang issues and plans of housing while the city was under reconstruction. Korra placed her glider next to the door by the shoes and proceeded to take her boots off. She sighed and went off to find Asami. 

Asami was in her office when Korra came in. Korra simply walked over and Asami looked up at her, not able to say a word when Korra’s mouth pressed gently against hers. Korra’s fingers traced her jaw and Asami had to admit that it was one of the nicest feelings in the world. After the kissing stopped, Korra pulled Asami up and downstairs. 

“Korra, where are we going?” Asami asked, intrigued by what her alpha was doing and where she was taking her. 

“Downstairs. I want to just relax this evening with my favorite girl with some light razz and catch up on our days,” Korra responded, turning around to look at Asami. 

“Say no more and lead the way,” Asami said, eager to sit with Korra. They reached the living room and Korra turned on the radio to find a smooth razz station. Asami laid down on the couch, holding her arms out and Korra fell into them gracefully without hurting Asami. They talked for what seemed like hours. Asami laid there and held Korra as she brushed her fingers through Korra’s hair. 

“Raiko is sliding on thin ice. He keeps making these proposals for more and more construction to be done even though about half the city doesn’t even have a place to live! I swear that man cares more about his money than he does the people,” Korra said, her face scrunching in anger with a tiny pout. Asami nodded and placed a tender kiss on the crown of Korra’s hair. Korra huffed through her nose and buried her face into the dip of Asami’s collarbone. 

“Well I don’t know how to help since it’s Raiko and reasoning with him is like talking to a spirit vine, no offense to spirit vines,” Asami said, making Korra laugh but continued with a smile, “but I can try to help by giving you a message and whispering nice things in your ear to distract you from thinking about Raiko.”

Korra lifted her head up and looked Asami in the eyes with a dead-serious expression that left no room for argument. “I would  _ love _ that.”

Asami gently flipped Korra over and pulled the back of her shirt up to expose her back. She pressed a kiss to each shoulder blade and began to knead the knots out of Korra’s back. The soft sounds Korra made, made Asami form a blush that dusted her cheeks down to her collarbone. Korra must’ve noticed because soon Korra was releasing calming pheromones to soothe Asami. Once Asami was satisfied with the lack of knots in Korra’s back, she simply drifted her nails over her back. In less than a second, goosebumps broke out over Korra’s body as her back arched up into her touch. 

“‘Sami you know just how to make me feel better, thank you,” Korra said, leaning back into Asami’s front. Asami responded by wrapping her arms around her front and kissing the top of her head. Soon the topic Asami wanted to discuss with Korra popped back into her head. 

“Hey Korra, I wanted to talk with you about something. Nothing bad, I promise,” Asami said softly. Korra spun around and gave Asami her attention. 

“Sure, what’s up?” 

“So you know how we’re courting right, and you get me all these gifts?”

“Yes, what about it?” 

“I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it, but I wanted to let you know that you don’t have to do it,” Asami said, taking Korra’s hands in her own. A soft frown came across Korra’s face as she processed what Asami was telling her. 

“So, you don’t want me to do it anymore?” Korra asked, some hurt seeping into her tone. 

“No, no. I like when you do it, it makes me feel special. I’m just saying that you don’t  _ have to _ ,” Asami clarified, sweeping Korra’s bangs off her face. 

“Asami, I know it hasn’t been long but I feel like I’ve been with you for a long time and I… I want to mate tonight,” Korra said, her thumbs nervously running over Asami’s knuckles. 

“I want that too,” Asami said, pulling Korra into a kiss. The kiss gradually got heated and Asami curled her fingers into Korra’s hair, lightly tugging to pull more of Korra’s sweet sounds. Korra pulls away from the kiss and shifted around a couple times until she got up and pulled her shirt off. Asami watched her muscles contort and move with her movements and felt a deep red blush splay across her face yet again. Korra turned around and looked at Asami with a smirk on her face. Korra made eye contact with Asami and started to unwrap her bindings, tossing them to Asami. 

“I’ll be in the bedroom,” Korra said and Asami felt all of the color drain from her face and her stomach start to fill with desire. With a squeak, Asami got up and almost ran to the bedroom after Korra. 


	3. Thin Ice, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami mate ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, it’s a sin pile

Asami reached the bedroom and found Korra putting on the same razz station that they were listening to downstairs. As she walked up to her, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s naked torso and took in the warmth that her skin exuded. Korra turned in Asami’s embrace and pressed kisses on her lips and moved down to her neck. Asami turned breathless and felt her heart rate speed up. She pulled Korra back up to her and placed her lips near the alpha’s ear. “Take me to the bed,” she whispered and that was all it took to have Korra over her.

Korra lifted Asami by her thighs and Asami locked her legs around Korra’s waist. Korra gently tossed Asami onto the bed and immediately climbed over her, her usually icy blues turning into a deep blue, mostly black from her dilating pupil. Korra could feel her clit stiffening and elongating, her hips pushing into Asami’s with clothes still in the way, but Korra didn’t want to rush it.

“I want to go slow and I want to map your body,” Korra whispered, her voice deep and primal.

“Yes _please_ ,” Asami whispered as they kissed once more. Korra began to unbutton Asami’s blouse, tossing it across the room with no care as to where it ended, the same happened with her skirt. Korra began to kiss down her skin, finding a small dusting of freckles on her chest and kissed the cluster with determination and underlying love. Quickly, Korra pulled Asami up to remove her bra and Asami’s breasts dropped, her dusky nipples hardening from anticipation. Korra choked on the sight.

“Asami, you have no idea how beautiful you are,” Korra gushed, kissing back down to her chest again. Korra kisses across each breast, taking a nipple in her mouth and gently sucking and scraped her teeth with an even gentler touch to elicit gasps from Asami. Asami’s hands found their way to Korra’s hair again as her chest was kissed and sucked upon.

Once Korra decided she was done with lavishing Asami’s chest, ‘ _For now,’_ Korra thought, she made her way to the black thong Asami was wearing. She pulled it down her long legs, the same legs falling open as Korra dragged her hands up Asami’s thighs. Asami was clean-shaven and Korra could see her folds pouting open like a panda-lily in the moonlight. Korra admired for a moment before dipping her head down into the glistening flower, immediately pulling a choked gasp from Asami.

“Oh my god _Korra_.”

Asami looked down from above and the sight of Korra’s face between her legs and the deep blues staring up at her were enough to bring her to the edge but not enough. Asami couldn’t figure out what it was until her body clicked. “Korra… Add your fingers,” Asami moaned, her body tipping on edge but refusing to fall over. Korra stopped her assault on Asami and licked her fingers and attached her lips to Asami’s clit and her fingers gently probing Asami’s entrance to slip inside. The moment Asami felt the slight stretch and the feeling of fullness, her back arched off the bed and her hips bucked, the cry spilled from her lips and into the symphony of echoes in their large room. Korra licked through the aftershocks and once they subsided, Korra crawled up and placed a kiss on her lips, her taste still wet against Korra’s lips. Korra watched Asami catch her breath for a moment and then began to remove her pants. She removed the rest of her clothes and placed the head of her cock at Asami’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Korra asked, holding Asami’s chin between her thumb and forefinger. Asami nodded and Korra ran her thumb over Asami’s bottom lip. With a quick kiss, Korra murmured, “I love you, Asami Sato.”

“I love you too,” came the quick response and then Korra began to push in. Asami’s hands immediately wrapped around Korra’s shoulders, the widest part of her head giving a burning stretch that transitioned into a delicious full feeling, but Korra was only in by the head. Korra’s elbows made quick friends with the mattress space next to Asami’s head as she pushed in. Korra was trying her hardest to go slow, but it was difficult since Asami’s walls felt like the tightest silk Korra had ever felt. Soon Korra was in all the way and her tip was hitting Asami’s cervix entrance.

“O _h god_ ,” Asami yelped, her head going back hard into the pillows. It was nothing compared to when Korra pulled out to the tip and pushed back in, dragging against her front wall. Asami’s legs pulled up to Korra’s waist, spreading apart as far as they could to let Korra in faster. They developed a smooth rhythm and soon Asami was chanting Korra’s name like a mantra.

“Korra, go faster!” Asami wailed and Korra presses a kiss and did just as she was told. Korra’s hips picked up speed and soon she was drilling into Asami at an impressive speed. Korra’s teeth started to feel itchy, the itch to _mark_. Her knot started to inflate and Korra couldn’t move all the way in anymore. She started rutting her hips into Asami’s and the whimpers it brought made Korra pause.

“Asami, are you okay?” Korra asked and Asami nodded frantically. She pressed her forehead into Korra’s shoulder and placed kisses there, the salty sweat leaving a wonderful taste on her tongue.

“Keep going, I need it,” Asami pleaded and Korra got a smirk of lust on her face. She used her forefinger and thumb to grip Asami’s chin again.

“Tell me what you want omega. _Exactly what you want_ ,” Korra said in a voice that left no room for argument. She pressed her hips into Asami, pressing her knot into her entrance but only to tease.

“I want your knot, please alpha,” Asami moaned, her nails dug deep into her shoulders.

“Keep going, what else?”

“I— I want your knot, your seed, I want to be your omega and mate, please!” Asami yelled, Korra fully pressing into Asami but her tight entrance wouldn’t allow her knot. With a grunt of frustration, Korra got on her hands and pressed in with an unforgiving force.

“Let me in, omega,” Korra ordered, her mouth kissing along her scent gland. Her teeth were seriously itching now and Korra got the urge to sink her teeth in again. As she dragged her teeth across Asami’s neck, Asami nodded to show her acceptance. Korra pressed her teeth into the cord of Asami’s shoulder and everything clicked into place. Her knot popped in and spurts of her cum sprayed into Asami.

_Mate… Mother of my pups… Asami_

Asami’s back arched for a second time that night and she sunk her teeth into Korra’s shoulder. Her eyes widened as suddenly their energies and chi swirled together, binding them for the rest of their lives, after death.

_Mate… The sire of my pups… Korra_

Asami’s walls immediately molded into Korra’s shaft, milking her for every drop. Korra released so much seed that Asami’s belly expanded to accommodate the stretch.

Korra released her shoulder and brought Asami into a bruising kiss. Tears were streaming down both of their eyes as they came down from their high.

“My mate… I love you so much Asami,” Korra cried as her hands cupped Asami’s cheeks.

“I love you too, my sweet alpha, forever.”

“Forever.”


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra have some fluff and after a date with Opal and Bolin, have some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Asami woke up to Korra’s arms draped over her sides, her bare back pressed tightly up to Korra’s front. Asami turned in Korra’s arms and rolled Korra onto her back, straddling her hips. Korra stirred but didn’t wake and Asami got a determined look and peppered Korra’s face with kisses to wake her up. Korra huffed through her nose and opened her eyes, a smile coming across her face. Korra’s hands trailed up to Asami’s hips and her fingers rubbed soft circles into the dips in her hips. 

“Good morning,” Asami purred, leaning down to give Korra a kiss. 

“Good morning to you too.” Korra smiled as she sat up, running her tongue across Asami’s new mate mark, ending it with a small kiss to the mark. They made love all morning before Asami had to leave for work. Korra sat up and groaned, her Avatar duties awaiting. 

“The Avatar doesn’t get a free day,” Korra muttered to herself as she got ready. She locked the door and opened her glider with a ‘click.’ She headed to the RCPD to see Chief Beifong. As she walked through the halls to Lin’s office, she noticed the surrounding officers staring at her. She was about to say something when Lin opened her door and yelled at the officers. 

“I don’t pay you to watch the people that walk in here so get back to work!”

Lin pulled Korra in and they both sat down. 

“Korra, I need you to patrol through the Spirit Wilds areas and see if you can spot any Triple Triads. We’ve been getting reports of stolen money and items, and I have a feeling it’s the Triple Threats,” Lin said as she leaned her elbows on her desk. She pulled up files and reports, handing them to Korra. Korra looked over them and saw some photos of people sneaking around on camera. She looked closely and saw Shady Shin. 

“Chief, I don’t think I have much patrolling to do. There’s Shady Shin,” Korra said as she pointed to the figure in the photo. “I can find him and bring him in for questioning to see if he’ll talk. If he talks, I’ll grab the people he gives, and if he doesn’t talk, I’ll patrol as you want.”

“Geez Avatar, you have better eyes than I do. We’ll follow your plan. Shady Shin usually—“

“Usually hangs around the Spirit Wilds. I got it Chief.”

“Thank you, Korra.”

 

-

 

Korra walked through the areas surrounding the Spirit Wilds and looked for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing she noticed was that everyone was either inside or simply not there. Korra’s eyes thinned and she decided to call Mako. She raced to a phone and called her favorite detective. 

_ “Hello? This is Detective Mako of the Republic City Police Department.” _

“Mako, it’s Korra. I need you to help me find Shady Shin,” Korra said, hoping he wasn’t busy. 

_ “Oh, hey Korra. What do you need Shady Shin for?” _

“He’s suspected for robbing money and other valuables. Chief sent me to go get him and any others he may be associated with.”

_ “Why wouldn’t the Chief just send a squadron out?” _

“It has to be unsuspicious. I’m not even in my Water Tribe garb right now. Can you help me please?”

Mako sighed.  _ “Yeah, I’m on my way, where are you right now?” _

Korra gave Mako her location and fifteen minutes later, Mako pulled up. They began their search for Shady Shin. 

 

-

 

Asami looked out of the window in her office, wishing she could be at home with Korra. Her mind kept wandering to the alpha, most likely because they freshly mated. Thinking about their mating made Asami’s cheeks flush, suddenly wishing that she had the Avatar with her at the moment. She kept her eyes locked on the spirit portal in the center of the city, her office having the perfect view of the light beam. The more she looked around the city, the more she was reminded of her mate. 

Asami walked back to her desk and continued signing work papers. She signed until she realized it was almost 6 pm. She grabbed all of her things and put them in her briefcase, and started on her way home. She stopped at a light and looked out at the people walking. She spotted two people that looked a lot like Korra and Mako. She looked a bit harder and realized it  _ was _ Korra and Mako. She rolled her window down and shouted to them. 

“Mako!” Asami yelled. Mako spun around and waved. He and Korra then ran over to Asami’s car, hopping in. Korra sat in the front and gave Asami a kiss hello. 

“What are you guys doing out here?” Asami asked as she drove, making sure to keep her eyes on the road. 

“Lin tasked me with finding Shady Shin so I called Mako and we’ve been searching all day, long story short.”

“Ah, did you check the headquarters? I’m willing to bet he’s there,” Asami said, Korra glaring at Mako. 

“I made that suggestion too but Mako was  _ sure  _ he wasn’t there. Let’s go,” Korra grumbled, her day wasted. Mako soon grimaced, his nose scrunching and sniffed. Even as a beta, Mako could still sniff out alphas and omegas pretty well. 

“Did… Did you guys mate?” Mako asked as he moved forward in his seat. 

“How did you know?” Asami and Korra asked at the same time. He began to chuckle. 

“I dated both of you, I know your scents, and if those scents change. Your smells are intertwined so it wasn’t that hard. And I’m the best detective,” he explained with a smug look on his face. Korra’s cheeks burned and Asami had a sheepish smile. 

“You’re the first to know,” Asami said, taking Korra’s hand in her own. 

“Congratulations, when can we expect some pups huh?” 

“ _ MAKO! _ ” they both yell and Mako laughs harder. 

They drive to the headquarters and Korra busted the door in, much like when they were looking for Bolin all those years ago. They looked around and spotted Shady Shin in a gambling table surrounded by his goons. 

“To what do I have the pleasure of housing Avatar Korra in my headquarters?” Shin said, a creepy smile creeping on his face. 

“You’re coming with me. You’re under arrest under the Republic City law, anything you say can and will be used against you,” Korra said with an authoritative voice. 

“I don’t think so,” Shin said, all of his men jumping at them in a second’s notice. As much as Korra loves to get her afternoon fights in, she goes into the Avatar State and air-bent them out of the way. Shin’s face drained of color and he tried to run, but Korra pulls the Earth up from the ground around his body. 

They took Shin to the RCPD and Lin took him in for questioning. Korra waited for Lin to have a few minutes with him in the questioning room. Soon Lin emerged and she shook her head. 

“He won’t talk, but I’m going to get my best interrogators and myself to get him to crack. Come back tomorrow and I’ll give you more information,” Lin said, patting Korra on the back. “And congratulations on the mating.”

Korra’s face burned again and Asami just laughed. Asami took Korra to the car and began to drive home, again. They reached the house and Korra pulled Asami into the shower. The warm water cascaded down their backs and Korra lathered Asami’s back with soap. Korra’s lips then found Asami’s neck and Asami lightly moaned, but not from the heat of the water. She turned around and slipped her hands under Korra’s arms to feel the soft skin of her sides. It always made Asami tingle to feel the raw muscle underneath the smooth caramel skin that adorned Korra’s body. 

“Korra, I want to take care of you tonight,” Asami said, bringing their foreheads together as she felt more water cascade down her smooth alabaster skin. Korra hesitated as she was curious as to what Asami wanted to do. She nodded and Asami turned to turn the water off. With a quick water-bend, Korra dried them off. Asami led Korra to their bedroom and laid her down on her back. Asami straddled Korra’s hips and gave her a quick kiss before kissing down Korra’s body. Asami’s tongue ran through the dips and grooves of Korra’s body pressing loving kisses with the strong hint of desire. Asami moved back up and raised her hips above Korra’s member, Korra’s hand on her hip. Asami lowered her body and both of their heads tilted back.

 

-

 

Asami woke a few hours later, a pleasant buzz running through her body. She stretched her body while making sure the sleeping alpha wouldn’t wake up. She gazed down at Korra and watched as the moonlight grazed her featured. Asami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and got up. She walked downstairs and made herself some tea, then walked to her study. She sat at her dark oak desk, papers stacked from her job as the CEO, but what caught her attention was a small sketchbook on the corner of her desk. She picked the book up and flipped through it. It was filled with all of her inventions and on the last page was a sketch of Korra, dozing on her stomach, her face squished against a pillow and her arm. She smiled and traced the lines with her fingers. Soon enough, though later than Asami though, her study door creaked open, a disheveled Korra looking in.

“Asami?” she grumbled, her cheeks and lips puffy from sleep. Asami closed her book and walked over to Korra. “What’re you doing ‘p so late?”

“I woke up and had some tea. Let’s go back to bed,” Asami said, taking a hold on Korra’s hand. She always loved the way the bender’s hand felt. It was rough on the edges but soft at the same time. She brought the experienced hand up to her lips and placed a tender kiss on the knuckles.

“‘Sami, I love you,” Korra murmured, falling back into their shared bed.

“I love you too,” Asami whispered back, wrapping the younger woman in her gentle embrace.

 

-

 

A few months passed by and Asami noticed a change in her life. She and Korra were absolutely happy, and her friend’s lives were going good, prospering. Opal and Bolin asked them out on a double date, but Korra was called away into the Earth Kingdom for some ‘Avatar Business’. Asami met up with the couple at Kwong’s and they sat down. Opal turned to Asami and got a childish smirk on her face.

“So, Sato, how has your relationship with Korra been?” she asked, leaning forward on her elbows.

“It’s been great, Korra’s a wonderful person and she’s lovely to be around. Why?” Asami responded, a curious eyebrow raised. Opal and Bolin looked at each other and smiled at each other.

“Well Bolin noticed you have this glow to you and that you two look good together, and since you’ve already mated, we’ve been wondering when a wedding invitation would be popping up in our mail,” Opal finished and Asami’s face burned red. Asami sputtered while Opal and Bolin giggled like school girls.

Coughing, Asami spoke, “Well, we haven’t talked about it much--”

“Well you should! We wanna see some Korra-Asami, uh, oh! Korrasami! Yeah, we wanna see some  _ Korrasami  _ pups show up soon that we can babysit!” Bolin cut her off, and Opal just looked at Asami for an answer.

“I-I have to talk with Korra before I can give answers,” Asami said, picking up her chopsticks as her food was placed in front of her. She smelled the meats in her soup and suddenly nausea rose to her throat. She rose quickly and darted to the bathroom. The contents of her stomach were expelled into the nearest toilet and soon Opal was kneeling beside her, holding her hair. 

“Are you alright?” Opal asked once Asami was finished, concerned for her friend.

“I don’t know where that came from. I’m not sick,” Asami said, wiping her mouth clean. She turned the sink on and swigged water in her mouth and spit it out.

“Do you want to see a healer?” Opal suggested, a hand on Asami’s back. 

“No, I’m fine. If it happens again, I’ll go,” Asami responded, walking back to the table. Bolin looked up and stood, helping Asami sit down. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching to hold her hand.

“I’m fine Bolin, thank you,” Asami said, shooting him a smile of reassurance. “I, I’m actually pretty tired, I’m sorry. Can we make this lunch up again? Hopefully, Korra will be here for it this time,” Asami asked, ending with a chuckle. They assured her that it was fine and to stop by Air Temple Island anytime. 

Asami drove home and prepared dinner. She was dicing vegetables while the meat cooked when she had to throw up again. She emptied her contents and sat back. She decided the next day that she’d go to the healer’s and get a checkup. She went to bed and curled into Korra’s pillow, wishing her alpha was there to hold her.

Asami went to the healer’s and was sitting in a pool of water. The healer ran water over Asami and quickly figured the problem.

“I’ve figured out your illness, or lack thereof. You, my dear, are pregnant,” the healer said, a soft smile on her lips. Asami looked up at her like she called herself Aang.

“I-I’m pregnant?” Asami asked, tears in her eyes as she glanced down to her tummy.

“Yes, about nine weeks along. Do you wish to know anything else?” the older woman asked as she helped Asami out of the pool.

“How many are there?” Asami asked, scared to know the answer.

“I felt two, congratulations on your twins, miss,” she said, giving her hand a squeeze.

“T-thank you,” Asami said softly.

The healer excused herself and left the omega to get dressed. Asami pulled her pants up and looked at her belly. It had been somewhat swollen and now that Asami knew she was pregnant ( _ pregnant! With two pups! _ ), she couldn’t help but smile. She felt her bump and couldn’t wait for Korra to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy with school exams, but now I'm done so I can update more!


	5. Finding Out the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finds out the news and some friends are told about the new discovery!

Korra sat in the airship, the buzzing of police talk and other conversations filling her blank mind. Her thoughts drifted to Asami and a smile graced her face. ‘ _I can’t wait to see her and tell her about the trip_ ,’ Korra thought. She sat back in her seat, a sigh escaping her before one of the captains tapped her shoulder.

“Avatar Korra. I’ve been sent to tell you our ETA is tomorrow and that you should get some rest. Beifong wants you to stop by the station the day after next for briefing,” he said respectfully. He waited for her to nod, the extra smile causing him to blush faintly. She got up with a groan. The trip went well, seeing that the leftover bandits in the states of the Earth Kingdom were dwindling after the fall of Kuvira, but she still had some encounters that left her run ragged. She walked to her room on the ship and sat on her bunk, thinking about her mate again.

She lay back and thought of her mate’s porcelain skin and soft features. The flair of her hips and the dip of her cupid’s bow. She smiled at the thought of sleeping in her lovers arms the next day and the smell of moon flowers with a subtle hint of motor oil. Her eyelids began to droop and she let herself naturally succumb to sleep, the thought of unconsciousness sounding overly appealing. She drifted to the thoughts of her mate and the smell of moon flowers.

The next day had Korra up bright and early with their early arrival back to Republic City. It was most likely that Asami was up and possibly at her office at the Future Industries Tower so she stopped by her office instead of the estate. She walked up to the receptionist and asked if Asami was in her office. The receptionist, Meng, nodded no.

“Miss Sato called in today and said she was staying home. She said it was for ‘personal reasons.’”

“Did she sound sick?” Korra asked, now concerned for Asami since she tried to miss work as little as possible. Asami would never admit it, but she worked way too much for anybody to handle.

“She sounded fine, but between you and me, I think Miss Sato is working herself too hard with these new railway systems and reconstructions,” Meng said, raising her eyebrows. Korra smiled at the receptionist.

“Between you and me, I agree. Well, thank you for your time Meng, have a great day.”

“You too, Avatar Korra.”

Korra clicked her staff and watched as the wings instantly opened. She flew into the air towards the estate to find Asami. After a fifteen minute flight, she dropped down to the balcony in their room. She stepped in through the doors and looked for Asami in their bedroom. She didn’t look far when her eyes landed on the pale beauty in their bed, still sleeping. Now Korra was worried because Asami never slept past 7 in the morning on a weekday. Korra walked over to her sleeping mate and sat next to her, running her hands on her arms. Asami stirred but didn’t wake, so Korra decided to walk downstairs and make her some breakfast. She cooked a simple breakfast: eggs, toast, bacon, and some of Asami’s favorite tea. It was simple, but it was a breakfast for champions. She placed the items of food on a tray and bounced up the stairs using her airbending. She walked in the room and set the tray down on their nightstand. She glided to the other side of their bed and woke Asami up by peppering kisses across her face.

“Nn…K-Korra?” Asami blinked, turning over to see her mate. “Korra!” Asami exclaimed, bringing her into a kiss. Even in the morning, Asami tasted sweet. “What are you doing back so early? I thought you weren’t getting back until later today?”

“Well, the pilots made good time so I thought I’d surprise you,” Korra said, brushing a strand of hair off Asami’s forehead. “I also made you breakfast,” she finished, pointing at the tray. Asami turned and at the same time, her stomach growled.

“Korra, I have some news,” Asami started, taking ahold of one of Korra’s hands.

“Is everything okay?” Korra asked, the concern in her eyes made Asami’s heart melt. Asami smiled and nodded.

“Everything is fine, but I do have exciting news for you. Korra, I’m… I’m pregnant. You’re gonna be a sire,” Asami said, guiding Korra’s hand to her stomach. Korra looked shocked, tears filling her eyes immediately. Her breath hitched and a small sob escaped her lips. Korra brought Asami into an embrace and held her tight.

“H-how far along are you?” Korra asked, kissing her lips lightly.

“I’m about 10 weeks along, and we’re having twins, according to the healer,” Asami answered, cupping Korra’s cheek with her hand. Korra pulled her back in for another kiss and pushed her back into their bed. Asami usually slept with pajamas, but today she slept in only a pair of panties. Korra fit her body between Asami’s legs, their hips pressing against each other’s hips. Rough, calloused hands ran along Asami’s ribs and up to the underside of Asami’s breasts. Asami’s back arched into the touch and she gasped into Korra’s mouth. Korra then quickly got undressed, her cock springing out and up to attention. Asami’s panties were removed fast and her legs were spread faster. Korra lined herself up with Asami’s entrance and with two quick thrusts, was buried deep into Asami’s channel. Both women groaned and moaned in utter pleasure as their bodies connected in the primal dance. Korra spun them over, her fingers attaching themselves to Asami’s hips and guided Asami up and down in a slow yet passionate way. Asami leaned back, her hands resting on Korra’s lower thighs as her hips were pushed up and down, back and forward. Korra’s right hand moved off of Asami’s hip and pressed onto Asami’s belly. Her stomach had a tiny bump and Korra grew harder to the thought that she placed those two pups in her mate’s belly.

“You’re mine, these pups are mine, this body is mine. I love you Asami,” Korra panted as her hips danced with Asami’s. Asami placed one of her hands on top of Korra’s and she smiled as she panted.

“All yours, Korra, all yours.” Asami began to speed her hips up, but Korra kept them in a slow pace.

“Slow baby, keep it nice and slow,” Korra cooed, bringing her close and keeping her arms around Asami’s back. Asami wrapped her hands down to Korra’s ass, feeling the tight muscles move rhythmically with her own. They brought themselves to a slow, but ever so powerful climax, their hips bucking in tandem and love. Korra slowly laid them down onto the bed, Korra’s head on the pillow and Asami’s on Korra’s chest.

“I love you so much,” Asami said as she peppered kisses across the alpha’s chest. A soft purr began to rumble from Asami and soon Korra’s deep rumble, much like a Satomobile engine, joined. Korra pressed a kiss onto the crown of Asami’s head as they laid together. “Didn’t you make breakfast?” Asami asked as she lifted her head to look at Korra.

“Yeah, but I should’ve made more since you’re eating for three now,” Korra said as she rubbed circles into Asami’s belly. Asami smiled, and then chuckled as a thought popped into her head. “What’s so funny?”

“No, it’s not you, um, I went to lunch with Opal and Bolin about two or three days ago and they were asking if we were gonna have pups soon and I said I had to talk to you about it, but I guess our actions spoke for themselves,” Asami chuckled, barely able to contain the giggles coming out of her throat. A smile graced Korra’s lips and a small chuckle escaped her lips as well.

“Well I guess it’s safe to say that they can expect not one, but two pups coming up soon,” Korra said as she continued to run circles on Asami’s tummy.

-

Asami putted around the house and tried to work a bit from her office at home, but she couldn’t seem to focus due to her excitement. She walked around the house to find Korra and eventually found her in the gym in the east wing. She found Korra in a sports bra and a pair of sweatpants on the bench doing bench presses. Sweat dripped down her arms and face, grunting with every push of the bar. She didn’t notice Asami until she stepped behind the bar and spotted for Korra. Korra quickly finished her reps and pushed the bar up onto the bar rest. She sat up and wiped the sweat off her with a small rag. She turned to Asami and smiled.

“Hey, I thought you were gonna work for a little bit?”

Korra said as she placed her hands on Asami’s upper arms, rubbing her thumbs along her arms.

“I tried but I can't concentrate. Do you wanna do some wedding planning?” Asami asked with a small smile. Korra smiled back at her mate and nodded.

“Can I shower first? I kinda stink after the gym,” Korra said as she held onto Asami’s hand. Asami nodded and gave a fast “okay,” then walked them out of the gym. Korra walked up to their bedroom and turned the shower on, stripping herself of her clothes. She stepped in the warm water and let her thoughts run their course. Thoughts of her and Asami’s upcoming pups had her giddy and anxious at the same time. She was very excited to start a family with Asami, her mate, but she was nervous because she didn’t want to mess her parenting up. Then she thought, ‘What if the pups turn out like me?’ She started to get even more worried and spaced out in her head.

Asami was sitting at the table for a while as Korra showered. After 20 minutes of Korra being in the shower, Asami went up to check on her. She walked into the bathroom in their bedroom and called for Korra.

“Korra? Baby are you okay?” Asami asked, looking through the collected steam in the bathroom. She walked up to the shower and pulled the curtain back to see Korra on the floor rocking back and forth. She immediately turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry Korra off. “Korra? Can you hear me?” Asami asked as she pulled Korra into her embrace. Korra nodded but wasn’t speaking, merely whimpering and shaking. “What’s wrong, Korra please tell me?”

Korra leaned further into Asami and spoke, “I started thinking about the pups and I was really excited but then I started doubting myself and I got really anxious and in my head. ‘Sami I don’t wanna mess up with our pups and I don’t know what to do,” Korra said, her voice wobbling as tears started to drip down her face. Asami held Korra’s head over her heart, hoping the steady thrum of her heartbeat could calm Korra down.

“Korra, sweetheart, you won’t mess up. I’ve got your back and you have mine, and we’re in this together, okay? I love you and you couldn’t mess up even if you tried. I’ve seen you with the airbender kids and you’re amazing,” Asami said, rocking them back and forth slowly to calm down an upset Korra. She placed a kiss down onto the top of Korra’s head and they sat there for almost thirty minutes. “I have an idea.”

“W-what?” Korra asked, voice still wobbly but overall calmed down.

“Why don’t we babysit Rohan? He’s about four years old right? He should be full of energy and the perfect practice for us,” Asami said, a smile taking up her whole face. She was proud of herself for the idea and her heartbeat sped up in excitement.

“That’s, that’s actually a really good idea ‘Sami. We can always give Air Temple Island a call. I’m sure Pema would love a break for the day,” Korra said. She began to stand up and gave Asami her hand. “So, I should probably get dressed—”

“-Or don’t.”

“Ahem, I’m going to get dressed and then we can talk about those wedding plans, hm?” Korra finished, blushing slightly. The blush grew even more when Asami’s hand snakes down to grab a handful of Korra’s ass.

“Sounds perfect, my love.”

-

Bolin and Opal were called with an invitation to lunch, Korra included this time, and immediately accepted. They reached Narook’s Noodles and sat down. Bolin and Korra were both talking to each other about a whole assortment of things so Asami turned to Opal.

“So, Opal, how have things been at the Air Temple?” Asami asked, leaning forward to stay engaged in conversation.

“Oh, it’s been great! After the fall of Kuvira, it’s been pretty smooth. I’ve been sent on a couple missions to clear up some rubble and such, but it’s been really cool seeing more of the Earth Kingdom,” Opal said, continuing, but whispering, “Bolin asked me to move in with him and I want to say yes, but it’s a big step and I don’t know what Tenzin will say.”

“Well, I’m fairly sure that Tenzin will understand. You two have been together for a while now, longer than Korra and I, and you two have stayed strong. I’m sure you’ll be okay,” Asami said with a smile and placed a hand over Opal’s to reassure her.

“I still have to think about it, but thank you Asami. You always know what to say,” Opal said as she took Asami’s hand in both of hers. “So what about you? What have you been up to?”

“Oh, well, give me one moment,” Asami said as she turned to Korra. “Do you wanna tell them?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah I’ll tell them,” Korra said with a bouncy smile.

“Tell us what?” Bolin asked, peering at them suspiciously.

“Well, you guys are the first ones to know, but Asami... Asami’s dying,” Korra said with fake sadness. All three of them turned to Korra.

“WHAT?!” the three said as Korra died in laughter. Asami swatted her arm as Korra’s laughter started to die down.

“Goodness Korra— guys I’m not dying, I’m pregnant. Always pulling jokes, hm?” Asami said quickly, glaring at Korra, but it wasn’t a serious glare. It was silent at the table until Bolin jumped up in happiness. He rounded the table and pulled Asami up in a hug.

“I’m so happy for you guys! This is so cool! We were just talking about it at lunch last week!” Bolin said as he hugged Asami. Opal got up and offered Asami a softer hug, knowing Bolin doesn’t know his own strength. Congratulations were sent around the table and Korra held Asami’s hand under the table. “So, give us the details!”

“Well, I’m ten weeks along, and I’m having twins,” Asami said, pulling her shirt tighter to show her bump. It wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t the tiniest either.

“I’m so happy for you guys, have you told your parents or Tenzin yet?” Opal asked.

“Nope, you guys are the first. I’m sorry I couldn’t be at lunch last week so this was a make-up for that,” Korra said, giving Bolin a fist bump.

“Don’t sweat it Korra, you didn’t even have to make up for it. Man! We feel honored that you guys told us first,” Bolin said, giving Korra a bow and then Asami. Korra laughed.

“Bolin, don’t bow. You’re one of my best friends, of course I’m going to tell you,” Korra said, patting his shoulder affectionately. Lunch continued with friendly banter and the slurping of seaweed noodles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about just doing monthly updates on the 15th/16th just so it’s uniform and it keeps me scheduled? It’s summer now so it should be easier for me to write without distractions! Let me know what you think of the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated!!! What do you like? What don’t you like? Lmk :)


End file.
